Regaining Memories
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara loses her memory, now she thinks she's in love with Zuko. How will Aang take it, how would Sokka take, how will Mai take it? Can Zuko learn to love her, or will this lie be all too much? Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. Please Review.**

_Zuko stood in his new room. The room that once belonged to his father. Zuko was currently struggling to get on his bathrobe. Zuko in his room, the room that once belonged to his father, standing near the windows as the morning sunlight streams in. He puts on his outer robe. Zuko with a bandaged torso moans and struggles to put his arm through the robe's sleeve._

_"Need any help?" said a voice from the door way. Zuko looks up surprised to see a dark skinned woman with long flowing hair leaning against the doorway._

_"Katara?" Zuko asked, wondering what she was doing in here. Katara walks behind Zuko and lifts up his empty robe sleeve. Zuko puts his arms through the sleeve as she proceeds to fasten his robe. "Feeling any better?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Zuko looked at her strangely, since when have she been so touchy with him?_

_Katara started creasing his scar. Zuko cringed, why was she touching his scar, again._

_"What's wrong baby?" asked Katara._

"_Baby?" Katara giggled._

"_Yes, I want to tell everyone about us now." Katara said, while tracing her finger over the scar on his chest. Zuko shook her hands off._

"_Katara, what's wrong with you?" Katara frowned. _

"_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"_

"_Katara, do you realise you called me "Baby"_

"_Oh, so that is what this is all about," Katara giggled rewrapping her arms around his neck "If you don't like baby, I can call you something else love."_

"_Katara, tell me what do you remember?"_

"_I remember that you and I are together, we've been keeping it secret but now since the war is over I want to tell the world that I'm in love with you Zuko."_

_Zuko gapped, what the heck happened to her? Then he remembered that Azula made one last attempt at them and hit Katara with one of her chains, that must have done it. Oh no, Katara must think that she's in love with him from the impact of that hit. Zuko gulped, how is he going to explain this to Mai._

"_What's wrong?" Katara asked, wondering why her boyfriend was acting so strangely._

_"Oh nothing." said Zuko._

* * *

"So Zuko, what are you going to do about this?" asked an angry Mai, mad at her boyfriend or soon to be ex-boyfriend for going along with this. Zuko sighed. He just explained to his uncle, Mai, Toph, a weeping Sokka who was crying saying something about his baby sister got her whole future stolen from her, Suki and Ty Lee his now their dilemma.

"What can I do Mai?" Zuko asked "She is already trying to pick out names since she thinks I don't like to be called baby anymore?" The group, minus Mai giggled.

"This is not funny!"

"Actually it is Sparky, Sugar Queen has it bad for you!" Toph said.

"Nephew, Lady Katara is suddenly under the impression that you too are together, yes." Iroh asked his troubled nephew. Zuko nodded.

"And you decided to go along with her fantasies!" Mai shouted, interrupting Iroh.

"I just wanted to help her,"

"Then tell her the truth!"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that Mai?"

"Then tell me, what that display you both gave earlier today was!"

Flashback.

_Cheers and applause rang through the courtyard as the sage slid the piece behind Zuko's topknot. Zuko stood up and smiled widely, bowing slightly to the people._

_"I'm honoured to become the new Fire Lord," Zuko said as the courtyard quieted down. "But, let me introduce you to the real hero's."_

"_The Avatar!" Applause rang even harder when the Avatar stepped up. _

"_Toph, the greatest Earth Bender ever!" Toph gave a grin as she bowed._

"_Suki, leader of the Koyshi Warriors." Suki, all in painted glory stepped up as well._

"_Warrior Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe!" Sokka, being Sokka stepped up with hands clasped together whooping and hollering for himself as if he was the only one who stopped the war._

"_And Lady Katara, Master Water Bender, teacher of the Avatar and…"_

"_The love of __**HIS **__life!" Katara interrupted, as she stepped up to Zuko giving him a kiss on the cheek while putting her hand into his. The crowd gasped. Sokka nearly fainted. Mai, from in the crowd fumed. Aang, well Aang did what he knew best, he ran away._

"_This is an outrage!"_

"_How can a peasant like that get the Fire Lord?"_

"_What happened to Lady Mai?"_

"_He must have gotten her pregnant."_

"_I bet she seduced him!" Zuko, angered by the nasty, vulgar things being shouted about Katara and her honour decided to give everyone a little . He took Katara into his arms and dipped her down low, passionately kissing her, she quickly responded as she threw her hands around his neck, kissing back with the same force. The crowd gasped and cheered. If this Water Tribe girl is able to make their new Fire Lord happy, they will just have to learn to accept her. Everyone was happy except for one person._

End of Flashback.

"So just because the Water Tribe girl is a klutz, you feel the need to defend her honour by pulling what you did today!" Mai said.

"Mai, please."

"No Zuko." Mai said, as she ran out the palace with Ty Lee trying to follow her. Today was a rough day for Zuko indeed.

**So do you guys like it? Should I continue? Please tell me your opinions, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Please give me your thoughts and feelings in your reviews. I may not be the best author, but I'm coming along, right? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning everyone." Katara said happily. The whole group was at the dinner table eating breakfast.

"What's so good about it?" asked Mai. Katara gave Mai a strange look.

"What?" Mai asked rudely.

"Well, what are you doing sitting next to my baby?"

"Baby?" the group asked. Zuko blushed.

"That's her new nickname for me."

"What's so funny Toph?" Katara asked.

"Oh nothing Sweetness, I'm just jealous that you gave Sparky over there a better nickname then I could."

"So Mai, if you didn't know it's very rude to sit next to a boyfriend that's not yours." Katara said.

"Oh, I know the feeling you little…"

"Mai, can you please move so my girlfriend **Katara **can sit?" Zuko asked, giving Mai a look that said play along. Mai sighed remembering their conversation last night.

Flashback

_"Mai, please understand." Zuko said, after some encouragement from the gang Zuko went followed Mai._

_"How can I Zuko? We just got together again and now this happens?" Mai said crying, Zuko took her into his arms as she struggled to push him off._

_"Mai, we will be together once this mess is figured all out, but for now please go along with it?"_

_"How long Zuko?"_

_"As long as it takes."_

End of Flashback

Mai sighed as she got up and moved besides Ty Lee. Katara smiled as she took the sit next to Zuko.

"So, now that the war is over what are you guys going to do now?" asked Suki, her and Sokka had broken up the night before, realising that it would be difficult to be together since she still had to continue her duties as leader.

"I'd figure I'd hang out around here for a while." Toph said. She, thanks to Katara got a makeover. Her hair was braided into pigtails with a piece, which had a large flower, on top and light makeup. Katara was puzzled on why she came to her asking for a makeover but then she got it, she wanted to impress somebody.

"Yeah, me too." Sokka said, looking at Toph.

"I'm going back with you Suki." Ty Lee confirmed, as she now was a Koyshi Warrior too.

"I'm staying here, to be with Zuko." Katara said. Mai growled. She was supposed to stay with Zuko, not this peasant.

"Well, Sweetness can you take me shopping?" asked Toph, in hoping she can get new clothes that were suited for the Fire Nation.

"Sure Toph, Zuko baby, do you mind if we borrow some money?" Katara asked, not having enough money for the stores. Zuko digged into his pocket and handed her a bag. Katara grinned and gave him a light kiss. Mai gripped her hands in fury on the table.

"So, Miss Katara, is your new room to your liking?" Iroh asked.

"Yes Uncle, it's perfect."

"What new room and since when did you start calling him Uncle?" Mai asked.

"Zuko gave me the room next to his," Katara blushed "And Iroh said I was practically family, so I should call him Uncle." Mai stared hard and cold at the old man who just grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways, come on Toph, we have some shopping to do." Katara said as she got up. She gently rubbed Zuko's shoulders, he cringed. She leaned down and whispered.

"You're so tense, don't worry I'll buy something for only you." Zuko blushed at this. Katara giggled and kissed him again. "Being Fire Lord must make you stressed out, so I'll buy an outfit to your pleasing." Being the new Fire Lord wasn't really stressing him out, but pretending to be Katara's boyfriend sure was.

Katara and Toph left the dinner table. Mai took back her sit by Zuko.

"You never gave me the room next to yours, you also never let me call the old man Uncle!"

"Mai, I couldn't give you the room next to mine, I wasn't Fire Lord then and Uncle lets anyone call him Uncle."

"Well not me!"

"I say we hit her again." The group looked at Sokka.

"What? It might bring back her old memories." Sokka said, proud of his idea.

**So, what do you guys think? Please leave a detailed review so I can know what you like or dislike about the story and if I should continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Katara held Toph hand, though the girl tried to protest as they made their way into some shops. She didn't know what to buy to please Zuko, she couldn't ask Toph and Suki was out of the question, so she would just have to go on instincts.

* * *

Mai entered Zuko's office.

"Katara dear, can you pass me the Mai?" Zuko said, as he gained a sheepish look when he noticed it wasn't Katara.

"Oh, so you have a nickname for her as well?" Mai asked, crossing her arms giving him a hard glare.

"Mai, it's all a part of acting."

"Hmmm, you seem to be pretty comfortable with your so called acting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at times I feel like you aren't acting anymore." Mai said, slightly hurt.

"Mai, I'm only playing along until she remembers."

"What if she never? What will you do then? Marry her and make her Fire Lady." Mai asked, laughing as if it was the most ridicules thing. She stopped when she noticed Zuko didn't take part.

"You can't be serious, can you?"

"Just give it more time," Zuko said, walking up to Mai, wrapping his arms around her. "You're the only one for me."

"What if I don't have time?" Mai said, unwrapping his arms from her. Zuko just sighed.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is her, your uncle told her to call him Uncle, she gets the second biggest room in the palace, she moves in with you and and you give her any amount of money she needs!" Zuko just laughed.

"Oh, I'm happy my disappointments are pleasing you." Mai said, turning to go out the door. Zuko took her hand and stopped her, turning her back and gave her a kiss. Mai forgot all about that peasant and threw her arms over his neck.

"I find it cute that you're jealous." Zuko said, as Mai blushed. No one had ever called her cute before.

"Zuko, I'm home!" Katara shouted. Zuko nervous, gently pushed Mai away from him and hurried downstairs to his "girlfriend"

Katara giggled at his eagerness. She, like Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. She playfully moved her finger around his chest. "I got a surprise for you."

"Oh, that's um nice, so where is it?" asked Zuko. Katara giggled.

"You'll just have to wait till tonight sexy." Katara told him. Zuko was both nervous and excited. Excited for Katara's surprise but nervous cause he felt like he was cheating on Mai. Katara noticed his troubled look and pulled him into one of the many rooms in the palace. She sat him down and started giving him a message. Zuko moaned. She suddenly stopped. Zuko gave her a look. She just giggled at this. She leaned down and whispered "That's just a little preview for tonight." She then got up and made her way out. Zuko then looked down at the situation Katara had put him in. He's going to need to take a cold shower tonight.

* * *

Zuko entered his room, sighing from a long day of work. He grabbed his bathrobe, making his way to the bathroom, hoping the servants prepared his bath. What he didn't expect was to meet Katara there, in a very short Lolita outfit, with dark black ribbons to hold up her hair loopies. She put scented candles around the tub, with bubbles she had made. She had chocolates at the side. Zuko was in a trance as she walked up to him and slowly started undressing him, but as soon as she moved to his pants he stopped her.

"Oh, you're shy." Katara said, turning so Zuko could continue undressing himself and made his way into the tub, prepared for him. Once Katara felt some splashes she turned and made it to the back of the tub. She then began messaging him. He moaned, but then he remembered Mai.

"Katara, you really didn't have to do this." He said, trying to make up an excuse, even though he really didn't want the girl to stop.

"But I want too."

"It's not like it isn't nice, whoa where did you learn how to do that?" Katara giggled at this.

"Let's just say, I picked up a few tricks from Jun."

"That bounty hunter?"

"Yep, the same." Katara continued with the message until she stopped. Zuko whimpered. Yes, this made Katara happy, she got her boyfriend back, she was beginning to worry.

"I'll be in your room, don't keep me waiting." Zuko watched her as she walked out, he knew he had to do this.

"_Zuko, baby." Zuko sighed. Katara came into his office._

"_Yes Katara."_

"_I'm sorry." Zuko looked up from his work._

"_For what?"_

"_For whatever I did for you to not love me anymore."_

"_What do you mean, uh love." Katara smiled at this, at least he was trying._

"_Well, you ignore me, we hardly spend any time together and you're always around that Mai girl and Zuko, what may I ask you is so funny."_

"_Your jealousy."_

"_Well, I'm happy you find it all so amusing." Zuko thought about this, even though he was pretending he hasn't been much of a boyfriend or friend to her. _

"_I think you're sexy when you're jealous." Zuko said, trailing his finger up her thigh. He lifted her up and placed her on his desk. Kissing everywhere._

"_Oh Zuko." Katara moaned. She whimpered when he stopped though._

"_Darling I want to give you all the attention a girl, I mean woman like you deserves but I'm just so busy with all this work." This made Katara feel guilty, how could she have been so selfish._

"_I'm sorry Zuko, please forgive me my dragon." Katara said, using a new nickname for him._

"_It's alright." He was glad that all that all the years of traveling on a boat filled with older men finally paid off, he learned a few tricks from the older men on how to get out of situations like these._

"_Let me help."_

"_Katara, what do you mean?" He asked._

"_While, I thought you'd get more done if you had someone to help you." This sort of made Zuko happy, glad someone wanted to help him lessen his work. Together they got more than half done. Zuko was getting a little hungry. Katara noticed this and rushed out the room. She returned with a basket and blanket. _

"_I made these for you and well us in case you were hungry." Katara said. She lay the blanket down in the middle of his office and set everything up. Zuko picked up one of the treats._

"_Wow, did you make this, it's incredible." Katara opened the blinds then sat back down with Zuko, feeding him._

Zuko got up from his bath and went to his room. There he found Katara, hands on her thigh looking sexy on his bed in a red silk bra with matching underwear over it she wore a revealing short night gown, she was surrounded by rose petals.

"Come and get me." Zuko did what he was told and pounced on her. ing her just how much of a dragon he was. He did however thought about Mai, oh well he'd regret it in the morning, now all that mattered was him and his sexy Water Bender.

**This was a bit hard to right since I'm not too good with these things. **

**So what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko woke up with a sudden guilt. Katara was still in his arms, lying on his chest still asleep. The pair hadn't done what Katara had hoped they would do, instead Zuko stopped before he dishonoured himself and her from taking advantage of her.

He gently got up and rest Katara's head on one of the pillows. He opened the door and quietly closed it shut.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for him at the breakfast table.

"Nephew, you usually rise with the sun, what was your delay this morning?" His uncle asked him.

"Well, I um."

"Good morning!" Katara said, she came down wearing one of Zuko's shirts that was too big for her with her hair a bit messed up. It didn't take long to figure out what they had been doing. Mai had had enough.

"You little whore!"

"What's your problem Mai?" Katara asked angrily. She then decided Mai wasn't worth her time and walked over to Zuko, rubbing his shoulders. Mai couldn't take it; she got up and ran out.

"Excuse me my love." Zuko told Katara, taking her hands off his shoulders giving them a kiss. He too got up and went after Mai.

"I don't get that girls problem." Katara said, taking an apple.

* * *

"Mai please."

"Please what Zuko? I can't believe you slept with her!"

"Mai, you have to understand, Katara said I wasn't treating her like a boyfriend should so-"

"But that's just it! You aren't her boyfriend."

"I know that bu—"

"Sometimes, I feel you aren't pretending anymore." Mai said.

"Mai, stop playing the victim."

"What." Mai said, angry that Zuko spoke to her in that manner.

"I'm only going along with this for Katara, she needs me."

"I need you." Mai said, trying to reach up and kiss him.

"No, this isn't fair to Katara."

"Zuko, have you forgotten that a few months ago you were my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, and you said you didn't want to know about my problems."

"Oh, so this is what this is all about, not every things about you Zuko."

"I tried to open up to you but then you shut me up and kissed me."

"Most guys would be happy to be in your shoes."

"Then let them."

"What?"

"Let them, Mai I'm tired of you and your shitty attitude, you're bossy, inconsiderate, whiney, and emotionless and to tell you the truth you are not that pretty, maybe because you hardly ever smile." Mai's mouth dropped opened. Zuko closed it back up.

"You jerk."

"Takes one to know one." Zuko said back.

"So that's it then, you're going to throw us away like that?"

"Mai, I only dated you in the first place because like you I was bored."

"You liar!"

"No, that's Azula." With that Zuko turned his back on her and went into the palace.

* * *

"Hey baby, every things alright?" Katara asked as Zuko sat down to eat his breakfast. Zuko took one look at Katara and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. The whole table gasped, well except Toph and Iroh.

"Yes, everything is fine." Katara nodded and took up some food and started feeding Zuko.

"So, Sugar Queen, you and Sparky sure had a great time last night."

"Toph." Zuko said warningly.

"What? You two were so loud and-"

"Spirits Toph, no details please!"

"Hey, I just noticed something, what happened to Aang." Ty Lee asked.

"He is so immature, I don't get why he'd be so upset with me being Zuko's girlfriend." Katara said.

"Maybe he likes you." Ty Lee said, trying to get Zuko and Mai back together.

"Well, I don't like him in that way, I mean come on, why have a boy when I can have a man like Zuko?

"Katara, w you join me upstairs to have our own private breakfast." Zuko said, trying to sway the conversation off before Ty Lee ruin everything.

"Sure." Katara said, happy to get some more alone time with Zuko. Zuko grasped Katara's hand and picked up a plate he had filled with food and they exited the room. Once they left the whole table turned to glare at Ty Lee.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Circus Freak, you almost ruined everything!" Toph said.

"Well Suki brought it up."

"Yeah, but she didn't tell Sugar Queen that Aang has a crush on her." Toph defended Suki.

"Then why did she bring it up in the first place?"

"She just was worried about Aang, weren't you Suki."

"Yeah, I was, gee thanks Toph." Suki said, surprised that the young girl stuck up for her.

"What are friends for?"

"That's why." Ty Lee said.

"I get it now, you were hoping to breakup Sparky and Sugar Queen so he could go back to Doom and Gloom." Toph said.

"Katara and Zuko aren't even together in the first place!"

"Well, she thinks they are, and you aren't going to ruin that for her." Sokka said.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara feed Zuko while they set up a little picnic breakfast in his room. Zuko tried to tell her that it was ok, he didn't need to be fed by her but she insisted.

"Zuko."

"Hmm." Zuko said, mouth filled with food.

"This is nice." She said, everything was great; they were alone, spending time together without interruptions.

"Yeah, it is." Katara gave him a soft peck on the cheek. This worried Zuko a bit, how will she handle if she ever finds out the truth? Will she hate him? Ignore him? Be disgusted from all the lies?

"Dragon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Baby." Wait where did that come from?

"You seem worried, I don't like it when you're like that." Katara said, cuddling in closer to Zuko.

"I have a lot on my mine, that's all."

"Yeah, me too." Katara sighed. Zuko looked at her questionly, wasn't he making her happy?

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right with us." Zuko started to panic, what was he doing wrong? He had to fix this.

"Katara, how could you think that?"

"Forgive me, but at first I was beginning to doubt your love and desire for me." Katara said, looking down.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, you never want to make love with me, you hardly ever kiss me and even when you're not busy you hardly spend time with me." Katara said crying. Zuko had messed up again. He didn't want to be responsible for Katara's hurt feelings, but sometimes it was hard to keep up this charade. But he had to do it, for Katara until this whole mess is going to straighten out. He pulled her face up to his and gently kissed her.

"Love, I don't think you're ready for that."

"But, I want to please you, in all ways." She said seductively. Zuko pulled her on top of him and she gave out a squeal. He then started kissing her and they continued to that for hours and hours.

* * *

Zuko walked into his Uncle's teashop.

"Nephew, what brings you by?" Iroh asked.

"Uncle, can I speak to you in private." Zuko asked seriously. Iroh nodded and took Zuko into the kitchen area.

"Well, what do you need?"

"I need advice on how to please woman, Katara specially." Zuko replied. Iroh rubbed his gray beard.

"Miss Katara must be very important for you to continue on with this charade, why are you even continuing this? It's not like you love her." Iroh said. Silence filled the room.

"Oh nephew, I'm so happy for you, you are in love with her."

"What Uncle, no, I mean, I don't know?"

"How does she make you feel, compare it to Lady Mai."

"Well, Mai never wanted to help me with anything, she never offered to feed me or put her head in my lap and Katara does that and more, and when we kiss, I, I, well I feel heat, something I never got from Mai."

"I think you're in love."

"Oh Uncle, what am I going to do? What will happen when she remembers? How will it affect my friendship with her?"

"Calm down nephew, ask Katara about her feelings for you and maybe when the time comes, you'll figure it out, together.

**So, what you guys think? Btw can you please read and review my new story Shadows in Bending?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Katara, I love everything about you, but the only thing I would change is your nation." Zuko told Katara, Katara looked at him strangely. Things between them have been going great, they were so happy and in love.

"Will you marry me, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" Zuko asked, Katara squealed and jumped into his arms. Kissing all around his face.

"Yes baby, yes." Katara said, Zuko grinned and pulled out a box. He lifted the top and instead was a betrothal necklace. With a dragon swirling around a moon.

* * *

People gathered in the Fire Nation. Apparently their new Fire Lord had some exciting news to share. It must be important since he gathered them all here. Mai stood in the crowd.

"People of the Fire Nation, I have exciting news to share with everyone, you shall have a Fire Lady again, Lady Katara!" Zuko annoced, as Katara stepped besides him, with her new engagement necklace. Mai gasped, something must be done.

* * *

"You think you're so loved don't you." Mai said coldly to Katara. Mai had asked Katara to meet her in the Earth Kingdom.

"I am love Mai, Zuko loves me, sorry you just can't understand that." Katara said, about to turn around when Mai grabbed her.

"Zuko loves you, you say? Then how come he's lying to you?"

"Zuko not lying to me."

"Katara, Zuko and I use to be together and you have memory loss."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, Mai sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a drawing of Zuko and Mai. Katara gasped. It was all coming back to her; she and Zuko were never together. The lies, all the lies he and her friends told. How could they.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I thought you'd deserve to know, I mean I would."

"How, how could they do this to me?" Katara whispered.

"And you fell for all the lies like the little sap you are." Mai told her, Katara fell to the ground sobbing. Mai smirked, mission complete.

* * *

"Hello my love how –" Zuko began, but he was cut off by a sharp slap from Katara.

"You bastard!" Katara said. Zuko looked at her strangely.

"Katara, love, what's the matter?" Zuko asked, Katara felt rage. Rage from still being lied to.

"You little liar, I'm trough with playing this little game of yours, surprise, surprise, I gained my memory back Zuko." Katara said harshly. Zuko gasped, who could have told her. Oh no, Mai!

"Katara love please—"

"Don't call me that!" Katara said, taking off her engagement necklace and throwing it to the ground.

"I don't know how long you would have kept up this little charade; I refuse to be your plaything!" Katara said crying. She quickly ran out the door. Thinking of all the time she had spent with him. To think, she was falling in love with him. But he had no right to degrade or lie to her. Everything he was doing for her, like the sweet things, could all be a lie or a joke to him. How could he play her like a fool? She remembered all the sweet things he'd say to her, the way he held her at night whispering nothing but sweet goodies. The way he gave her that look, the look that said he was a man in love. But at last, it was all a big lie.

**Hi, please review Shadows in Bending, Strength Within, Finding Hope, The Blue Spirit, Feels like Magic, Why me? And In Another's Arms. And I'll update faster! Is there any stories you'd like me to write?**


	7. Chapter 7

Mai, Jet, Katara and Zuko sat on Mai's couch in her house. Yes it was strange why they were all together but Mai asked Katara to come and she couldn't refuse. Being away from Zuko wasn't easy, so she was glad she found Jet, or more like Jet found her. He was able to heal the entire wound Zuko left. It was awkward all sitting together. Mai cleared her throat.

"Katara, please come with me." Mai asked, Katara nodded and got up and went with Mai. Leaving Zuko and Jet to glare at each other from the couch.

"So, Katara, my Aunt needs healing, she's right in that room." Katara stepped into the dark room.

"Mai, it's so dark in her, do you have a light." Katara asked. Mai smirked and pushed her in.

"What was that for?"

"Avatar drained all her bending energy now!" Katara looked up as a glowing Avatar turned into a huge blue monster and grabbed her. He energy bended her. Katara yelled. Both Jet and Zuko ran to Katara.

"Mai, what are you doing? This wasn't a part of the plan!" Jet said. The Avatar looked at Zuko and grabbed him too, draining his bending.

"Aang, please stop!" Katara begged. "What did you do to him?"

"I met an interesting water witch in the market yesterday, I told her I knew you and she graciously gave me a little potion, gave the Avatar a little tea and well you figure it out!" Mai said.

"Why isn't my bending working?"

"Oh, that's thanks to Ty Lee, I also gave her some tea and let's just say, her chi blocking essence came in handy."

"They're together?"

"Bonded." Mai said. Katara looked at the glowing blue monster; inside of it Ty Lee was there, also glowing.

* * *

"Oh, know, this is bad." Sokka said. They saw the glowing coming out of Mai's house. Sokka knew he shouldn't had let her go to Mai's.

"Sugar Queen and Sparky are in there!"

"We have to rescue them." Suki said.

Toph then stopped and moved to the house.

"It's Aang, he's causing this and he wants us to save him." Toph said, feeling the vibrations.

"How can you tell?"

"I know it's strange, but I just know so you got to trust me." Toph said.

"How is he doing all of this?" Suki asked.

"Ty Lee is helping him, I don't know but from the feeling of this she doesn't know what's she's doing, she's lost and confused and hurt." Toph said.

"Well, let's take them down!" Sokka said, he Suki and Toph rushed inside of Mai's mansion. They were meted with surprise. All the elements were attacking them.

Elements kept attacking them as Toph, Sokka and Suki fought their way through. Then a fire blast came at Momo, burning him. Suki went and picked him up as Toph earth bended the fire blast back.

"Good job Toph, you stopped it!" Sokka said, though it was no time for celebration.

"Momo, are you ok?" Suki asked, still holding Momo. Momo nodded.

"Guys, they're coming back!" Suki said. Toph earth bended a rock to the wall to make a hole.

"C'mon guys, move it!" Toph said.

* * *

While Katara and Zuko were still stuck by Aang and well Ty Lee struggled to get out.

"Please, let go!" Katara said. Zuko turned to Katara.

"Katara, give me your hand!" Katara, forgetting all the lies and deceit Zuko has done and tried to reach out for his hand.

"I…can't.. reach." Katara said, as the glowing monster held them apart.

"We can do it, I know we can." Zuko said. Katara looked at him; he was looking at her with love.

"Oh, Zuko." They were about to reach each other when suddenly Jet's hooks broke them apart.

"Hey Fire Nation Scum, keep your hands off of her!" Jet said.

"How dare you!" Mai said. "Avatar, zap that water tribe whore over there."

"No, Mai's little boy toy is the one to zap." Jet said.

The Avatar, being confused zapped both of them. He then let go. Mai and Jet caught them.

"Let them go!" A voice said. They all turned to Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"What took you guys so long?" Katara weakly asked.

"Hey Gloomy over there has a lot of floors, I mean, seriously how much floors can one gloomy boring girl have?" Toph said.

"Nice of you to join us." Mai said. Toph, Suki and Sokka started to fight Mai and Jet. While Zuko crawled his way to Katara. He took her hand.

"Katara, don't worry, everything's going to be ok." Zuko told her, as he brushed her hair out of her face. Mai saw this.

"Why does he continue to choose her over me?" Mai said. Jet stopped and realised the love between Katara and Zuko.

"He will never let her go, he loves her, and the way he holds and speaks to her, even when she is mean to him he won't stop loving her." Jet said.

"Well, in that case, AvaTy Lee, drain them both and strip them away their bending." Mai said. Sokka, Toph and Suki started to attack Mai but AvaTy Lee stopped them. They were very weaken and burned as they fell to the ground.

Katara starts to stir and looks up at Zuko, her head still in his lap.

"Dragon?" Katara weakly asks.

"Yes, my sweet, do you forgive me?" Zuko asks. Katara held on to his hand tighter.

"Yes, my love, no matter how much I tried to forget you I just couldn't." Katara said. Katara went up and hugged him as he buried his head into her shoulder. "Please don't leave me."

"Shh, my love, we'll always be together, I'll fight for you always." Zuko said. AvaTy Lee had enough and shoots blast at them. Zuko quickly got up and shield Katara from any harm.

"Keep attacking, hey Fire Boy gonna give up yet?" Jet asked.

"No, I will never give up on love, I love Katara and I vow to protect her always." Zuko said, still shielding off any attacks that came close to Katara.

"He, he really does love me." Katara said, still on the floor.

"You're lost Romeo." Jet said, as AvaTy Lee attacked again. This time, Katara got up and shield Zuko from the attack.

"No, Katara!" Zuko yelled. AvaTy Lee took up Katara and ate her. Zuko pushed Mai out of the way and followed in. They were in the middle of its stomach and Zuko grabbed Katara's hand. Then glowing happened.

"Only a miracle can help us."

Somehow both Katara and Zuko and Ty Lee were out. In place of the glowing monster was Avatar Roku.

"Did I someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!"

"Ahhh!" Sokka screamed in fear.

"That's close enough." Roku said.

"Great grandfather?"

"This madness must stop!" Roku said. "I won't allow this to happen."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Roku!"

"If you're so indestructible, how come your dead?" Sokka asked.

"He lives?" Mai asked.

"You dang right, I live, i was in the Spirit World, minding my great grandson's business, when this happens?" Roku said.

"I know, how can he be in love with a peasant?" Mai asked.

"Lady Mai, your jealously is disapproving, you say you're mature but you can't handle that Zuko dumped you." He said. "These two love is something to be praised, you two shall be punished!" Avatar Rokuo said, parting the earth so Jet and Mai could fall in. They tried to hang on; Mai looked down and saw lava. They both fell.

"As I leave, I shall not punish the Avatar, but I want you two to keep that love inside you growing." With that Avatar Rokou was gone, in place was Aang. Katara rushed to heal him. After the healing Aang was still asleep. Zuko placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I got a feeling, he'll make it." Zuko said.

"What about us?" Katara asked, as she and Zuko both started leaning in. Aang sprung up in between them.

"Yeah, what about you?" Aang ask.

"Ahh, Aang, I thought you were jealous." Katara said.

"Yeah, but then I thought about it and got over it."

"Then why did you go with Mai."

"Iroh said never turn down tea!" Aang said smiling. "Now tell me the dirt, did you guys kiss? How was it?"

"Aang!"

"Yeah, give us the dets, you two an item or what?" Toph asked.

"Zuko, hands off my sister!"

"Katara, I'm so happy for you."

"Guys, calm down, I only forgave him two minutes ago!"

**So, that's it. Hmm i wonder what happened to Ty Lee? Anyways please review my new story, Feels like Magic.**


End file.
